


Questionable Photo

by KanekiKen26



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assistant Eren Yeager, Boss Levi, M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanekiKen26/pseuds/KanekiKen26
Summary: Levi stopped to grab some coffee but the event that happened changed his life forever





	1. Coffee Shop Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back with a new one got inspired by a tumblr post and just had to write this baby. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

My alarm wakes me up with an obnoxious beeping. Glaring at the offending object for a few seconds then smacking it hard to shut it off. Groaning as I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. Looking through my clothes deciding on a red tank top and black running shorts. Pulling on my running shoes and walk out of my apartment. Seeing its still dark which I like because I have to deal with less people. I get back after running for about an hour and hop in the shower. Going back to my closet looking through all my clothes I decide to go with something simple grabbing a white long sleeve shirt and black pants. I also grab my cravat and my black coat. I snatch my phone off the nightstand and rush out the door.

Coffee sounds really good right now I usually have tea but I was up late last night doing paperwork so I stop at a coffee shop while walking to work. When I walk in there is a few people waiting so I decide to answer a few business emails. It's almost my turn to order so I put my phone away. The person in front of me walks up to the counter nervously with his hand in his coat which gives me a really bad feeling. I tense up knowing what he is planning on doing. He is tall and slender with short brown hair. I'm pretty sure I can take him down if I need to. 

"Hello how can I help you." 

I glance at the person behind the counter as he spoke. Oh fuck he is just a kid. The brown haired man quickly pulls a gun out of his coat and points it at the kid behind the counter.

"Ya you can I want all the money you got." The kid looks my way and I nod to let him know he is going to be ok. His expression changes from frightened to determined as he looks back at the other man. 

"Ok let me find a bag to put it all in." He bends over to look underneath the counter.

"Hurry the fuck up" He yells as he waves his gun around.

I take this chance to kick his legs to knock him off balance. The kid jumps over the counter and kicks the gun out of the guys hand. I land a really hard kick to the guys face to make sure he stays down. He groans but he doesn't move.

"Hey kid you got anything to tie him up with"

"Ya be right back" He takes off to the back.

As I wait for him to come back I go thru his pockets finding his wallet and a pocketknife. I put them in my coat pocket. The kid runs back and hands me some rope. I tie the man hands together and tug on it to make sure it won't come undone.

"Hey brat you ok"

"Ya I'm good...Wait I'm not a brat I got a name" He looks at me with annoyance. Oh wow his eyes are amazing bright emerald color.

"Well brat what is your name" Crossing my arms and smirking. 

"It's Eren and stop calling me brat what is yours"

"Levi" I point toward the tied up man "Do you know this guy"

"I have seen him around but I don't know his name I think he is part of a gang that hangs out around here" I pull out the wallet out of my coat and look thru it finding his ID "Looks like his name is Bertolt Hoover"

"I know that name my buddy Connie told me Berholt and a guy named Reiner showed up to one of his parties one night he told me they gave him really bad vibes" He looked towards the door "He works here and he should be showing up soon" As soon as Eren said that a short kid with a shaved head runs through the door.

"Holy shit Eren what happened here"

"Hey Connie this ass tried to rob us" He points to Berholt.

"Shit I knew something was up with those guys"

"Connie can you take care of this him for me I would but I gotta get to a interview soon"

"Ya sure man good luck at your interview"

"Thanks Connie" He runs to the door then turns around with the widest smile. "Oh Levi thanks for helping me out today"

"No problem brat now get going" He just stands there staring with that smile. I raise an eyebrow I was about to tease him but he shakes his head and takes off. I hold in a chuckle thinking that was cute I'm kinda hoping to meet him again...wait what...I just met him. Connie said something to me while this was happening.

"Hey man you in there" He waves his hand in front of my face.

"What" He laughs "I asked you if you want some coffee I can make you some"

"Ya sure"

"How do you want it"

"Just black is fine" He goes behind the counter and starts brewing it. While the coffee brews he calls the cops to come get Berholt. 

"You going to stick around or do you need to be somewhere" I grab my phone and look at the time. There is a few calls and a text from Erwin. "Shit I'm late for work"

"That sucks here take your coffee and go I can handle this myself" He hands me my coffee and I take off grabbing my phone. I dial Erwin's number it only rings twice.

"Levi where the fuck have you been"

"Don't shit yourself and calm down I got held up by some dumb ass trying to rob the coffee shop I stopped at on the way over"

"Oh are you ok and do you need the day off"

"Ya that shit didn't stand a chance and no I don't need the day off" Rolling my eyes

"Ok then hurry up are you on your way"

"No Erwin I'm on the toilet taking a huge shit of course I'm on my way be there in a few minutes"

"Ok see you then"

A few minutes I can see Survey Corp office building. It's not very big it only has five floors. I drink the rest of my coffee and throw it in the garbage. I walk through the doors and see our receptionist Petra Ral. She is wearing a blueish green dress with a short black cardigan over top of it she also has a necklace with a heartshape pendant on it. She is on the phone she smiles and waves at me. I nod and head to the elevator. I ride the elevator to the 5th floor and step off once it gets there.  
I walk past the long desks with computers with green dividers in between them. I'm happy to see everyone is working and not goofing off. Well everyone except Hanji Zoe and Moblit Berner. Hanji is wearing a white low cut shirt with a black jacket on and black pants. She has her hair up in a messy ponytail and she has glass's on. Moblit is wearing a long sleeve shirt and black pants. They didn't noticed when I walked in so they jumped when I spoke.

"Shitty glass's what are you doing goofing off don't you have work to do" Moblit looked scared shitless "Sorry Sir" 

"Leeeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiii" Hanji comes running at me before she tackles me I step to the side to dodge her and she keeps going till she hits the wall that is by us. "Aww why did you do that" she said as she gets up from the floor.

"Tch I don't know where your hands have been" Looking at her with a disgusted look.

"Erwin is looking for you"

"I know I was going to look for him until you decided it was a good idea to try to tackle me" 

"But it was just for some fun" She laughs as she runs off she turns around and yells "Erwin is in his office" 

I walk to Erwin's office and knock on the door. "Come in" I noticed when I walk in he is sitting at his desk which has papers all over it. He stands up walks around and sits at the edge of it. He is tall with a commanding presence. His blond hair is neatly parted to one side. He is wearing a black suit with a tie and a white shirt underneath. 

"Levi you got here just in time take a seat we have an interview for a new assistant for you"

"Erwin I don't need one"

"Yes you do your doing way too much work right now your getting one whether you like it or not thats final"

"Tch fine who is this little shit I have to deal with" 

Erwin digs through all the papers and pulls out one "His name is Eren Yeager" Wait did he just say Eren shit it can't be that kid for the coffee shop. As I think this the phone rings. Erwin answers the phone.  
"Hello..oh yes can you bring him up" A few minutes later there is a tentative knock on the door.

"Come in" Erwin calls. The door opens and there's the kid from the coffee shop walking through the door. 

Well Fuck


	2. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is a new chapter for you all sorry it took awhile to get this out hope you enjoy it

So when I thought I wanted to meet him again I didn't mean this. I mean seriously is my luck this bad. Well it isn't really bad luck he isn't to bad of a looker that grey suit is amazing on him. I wonder what he would look like if I used that green tie to bind his hands up and have my way with him...wait what I need to stop that right now. I really don't need to pop a boner at work. 

"Hello Eren I'm Erwin thanks for coming in today its nice to meet you" Erwin said as he shakes Erens hand. He must be too focused on Erwin because he hasn't even noticed me. I chuckle in my head what an observant brat.

"Nice to meet you too" He said with a nervous smile. He stands in the doorway awkwardly.

"Why don't you take a seat here"  
He moves too quick to sit down almost falling over. I cover my mouth with my hand to hide a smile thats breaking out on my face. I bring my face back under control after I realize what was happening. I peak at Erwin to make sure he didn't see anything doesn't look like it but not knowing to me he did see it. When Eren finally sits down he takes a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Let me introduce you to Levi you will be his assistant and do whatever he needs done everyday" Ah he notices me finally and that dumbfounded expression is priceless. I cock an eyebrow at him as he tries to say something but it doesn't look like he can. 

"Wa.. No... WHY ARE YOU HERE" he shouts as he points at me. 

"Well its obvious I work here" Crossing my arms and leaning against the wall. He looks at me with a frown. 

Erwin chuckles "So Eren you know Levi when did you two meet"

"Well I don't know him sir I just met him this morning at the coffee shop I work at"

"Oh really" He said with a smile.

"Ya same coffee shop I was talking about on the phone this brat helped me stop the robber" He looks at me with a irritation.

"So your never going to stop calling me a brat are you"

"Nope" He groans while I smirk at him.

"Ugh I hate you" 

Erwin chuckled "That's enough you two" We both look at him. 

"So Eren why did you choose us to apply to"

"The coffee shop is going out of business and I can't afford to not have a job its just me and my sister at my house so my friend suggested I apply here"

"Sorry to hear that it looks like you have been with them for about 4 years now" Eren nods his head "Ya I'm sad this is happening Mr. Pixis is a good guy I loved working for him"

"You say its just you and your sister that must be hard on you two" Eren looks like he is having issues replying to what Erwin said. 

"With both of us working we get by so it's not bad" He shifts in his seat uncomfortably and looks away. I shoot Erwin a irritated look. 

"What happened to your parents" Eren looks like he is ready to bolt any minute. "Um...I would rather not talk about that"

"Enough Erwin can't you see your making him extremely uncomfortable what does his home life have to do with working for me" Walking over to Erwin and slamming my hands on his desk. Eren jumps in his seat and lets out a squeak. I look over at him with a surprised look did he just squeak. Erwin didn't even flinch but the realization crossed his face.

"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable' I walk over to the window looking out crossing my arms. Why am I acting like this he is just a brat. I don't even know anything about him. Eren watch's me move over to the window. 

"Well I think we have had enough for today we will give you a call in a day or two" Erwin stand up from his desk and walks to the door with Eren. Just before they take off Eren turns around and looks over at me "Thanks again for today" Before I could say anything he takes off. 

"Stay here I want to talk to you when I get back"

"Fine whatever" I walk over and sit down crossing on leg over the other. It takes Erwin awhile to come back but when he does he has this amused expression on his face. I narrow my eyes with suspicious.

'What took you so long and why do you have that look on your face"

"No reason really" He is lieing but I let it go.

"Ok old man whatever you say" 

"Hey your as old as me"

"Ya true but I can still kick some ass anyways what did you want to talk to me about" 

"I'm going to hire Eren you seem to get along with him and don't think that smile went unnoticed" I glare at him fuck you Erwin and your damn eyebrows.

"Tch whatever he better know how to work" Erwin chuckles then turns serious

"So Levi are you sleeping because you look like shit" 

"I'm fine I was just up late doing paperwork I was behind on don't worry about my you got enough on your plates already don't add me to it" He looks like he doesn't believe me but he lets it go.

"Well if you need me I'm a call away"

"Whatever are we done here I got work to do"

"Ya you can go I"m going to call Eren later to let him know" With a nod I leave and go to my office. I sit down and rub my hand over my face. I'm too tired for this shit. I look at the pile of paperwork that never seems to go away and I start working on it. I get about half of it done when Hanji comes barreling through my door.

"LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" I don't look up and keep working maybe she will go away if I ignore her.

"Ok grumpy pants I know your ignoring me I'm not leaving till you talk to me" I look up and growl at her "What the hell do you want Shitty Glass's" She is bouncing on her feet like she was dieing to talk to me.

"So I hear your getting a new assistant"

"So what of it"

"Well Erwin told me you had some interesting reactions to him wish I could have been there to see it"

"I swear you and Erwin gossip like teenagers I'm surprised you two get anything done" She gives me a maniacal smile. 

"Omg your not denying it this is going to be interesting"

"God your annoying"

"You act like you hate me but you don't and your too much fun to leave alone"

"Yay for me is this all you wanted to talk about"

"Ya unfortunately I can't stay and chat for long I got a meeting to go to speaking of which here comes Moblit"

"Hanji we gotta go"

"Ya I know I was about to go find you" 

"BYE LEVI" She takes off laughing like a lunatic,

I work for the rest of the day without any interruptions thank god until there is a quiet knock on my door,

"Come in" I yell without looking who it is "Levi you should really go home its getting late"  
I look up to see Erwin standing in my door and then look at my clock sitting on my desk its almost 6.

"Oh shit I must have lost track of time" Erwin chuckles "Your such a workaholic"

"Ya well who knows what those fucks are going to mess up while I'm gone" I start gathering all the paperwork and put them in my bag "We won't die if you decide to take time off"

"Maybe at some point I'm to busy right now anyways I'm leaving" We take the elevator down and walk to the front door before Erwin leaves he stops me.

"Oh Eren's first day is tomorrow"

" Fucking wonderful thought I would have a few days to enjoy my peace"

"It's not going to be that bad I'm sure he is a hard worker"

"I hope your right" He chuckles and takes off to his car.

I walk back to my apartment and head to the shower. I get out and walk out with just a towel wrapped around my hips. I grab some pajamas pants and go out to find something to eat. After I eat I grab my paperwork and start working on it until I'm almost falling asleep I look at the my phone its almost 2 in the morning. I reluctantly drag myself to bed taking deep breaths please let me sleep in peace tonight.


	3. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all I'm alive sorry for the long wait but life happened I couldn't write
> 
> Trigger warning check the tags i have updated it

"Big Bro..Please wake up..oh god wake up " I open my eyes and see a panicked tear stained face of Isabel. I sit up groggily my head is killing me from getting hit on the head. I grab Isabel and bring her close wrapping my arms around her tightly. I look around the small dark room there isn't much here just a bed and a nightstand. I realize someone is missing he would never leave us. I tense up dreading the answer to my question.

"Where is Farlan" All I see is the angrish on her face more tears roll down her face. "Kenny took him" She buries her face in my chest as she sobs. I hug her tigher as I fight the tears that want to fall. I have to be strong for her I can't lose it while Farlan is having who knows what done to him. I let her go and get up from the floor.

"Don't go he will kill you" She tries to grab me but I'm already standing up and walking away.

"I have to help him I can't just sit here and do nothing you need to stay here I will come back and get you when I'm done no matter what you hear don't move from here" She nods because that all she can do. She sees the determination in my eyes and there isn't anything she can say or do to change my mind. She gets up from the floor and crawls on the bed. She brings her legs up to her chest and wrap her arms around them. I take one last glance at her before walking out the door shutting it softly. I quietly walk down the hallway and get to the kichen I grab a knife as I walk through it. I continue until I hear a scream that I will never forget. I rush into the room and my heart sinks at the sight I see. There is one guy holding Farlan down while another one is trying to force their dick into his mouth and the other one is in the process of raping him. He looks at me with the look of agony with tears rolling down him face. Fury builds inside and all I see is red.....

. . . . . .

I jerk up shaking and covered in sweat with my heart beating out of my chest. I hear screaming wishing it would stop only to realize its me screaming. I start feeling sick bolting to the bathroom dropping in front of the toilet and start dry heaving. I drop to the floor in exhaustion the battle over my emotions fails and I start sobbing uncontrollably. Why couldn't I do anything to help them the guilt eats me alive every damn day. It takes awhile to get myself under control but when I do I drag myself off the floor standing on shaky legs and start the shower. I get in and just stand under the hot water letting it relax my tense muscles until I'm calm enough to wash the sweat off my body. Once I'm happy with how clean I am I get out and get dressed. I walk to the kichen starting a pot for some tea. I pour myself a cup and sit at my table. I drink my tea by holding it by the rim and look over what I did last night. I get up and take my dishs over to the sink washing them. Looking over at the clock noticing its almost time to go so I grab my phone and my paperwork putting them in my bag. I grab my coat but before I walk out the door I stop signing wondering if I even have the energy to deal with people today. Maybe I should just call in sick but then I realize it's Eren first day. That thought gets me through the door and to work. 

"Hello Sir" Petra waves as I walk through the door I nod towards her as I walk by and hop on the elevator. I get off and head straight to my office walking around my desk. I set my bag down and take my coat off as soon as I sit down Hanji come barraling through my door with a huge grin on her face.

"What do you want shitty glass's" Scowling at her as I lean back in my chair.

"Oh nothing much really just wondering what you think of Eren he is a cutie isn't he and I'm pretty sure he is your type also"

"Oh hell no we are not talking about this now if you can kindly piss off I have work to do" I growl at her as I get up and walk around my desk towards her. 

"Don't be like that Levi" she said as I try to push her out of my office but she gets away laughing like a mainac. I turn around to try to grab her to throw her out of my office but Eren runs right into my back while he was reading a text on his phone not paying attention. He falls down groaning when he hits the floor his phone slips out of his hand and slides away. I hear Hanji trying to hold back laughter as I turn around and glare down at him.

"Oi pay attention to where you're going"

"Sorry" He mumbles as he gets up looking for his phone "Where did my phone go"

"Over there dear" Hanji said as she is pointing at it on the ground by my desk

I couldn't help but notice his perfectly round ass as he bends over to pick it up. I look away as he straightens back up by now Hanji has lost it. I shoot her a glare as she walks around me and leaves. I can hear her laughing down the hallway as I slam the door. I let out a frustrated sign as I quickly walk over to my desk seeing Eren flinch as I walk by him. 

"Once you're done shitting your pants over there you can sit down" I deadpan as I sit down in my chair. I look at him and raise a eyebrow as he just stands there opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Ok I'm not going to repeat myself so you better fucking pay attention" I glance at him to make sure I have his full attention when I'm sure I do I continue.

"First is I expect you to keep shit clean that means if you make a mess you fucking clean it up I refuse to work in fucking filth" Eren nods.

"Ok no messes got it" He said while staring at me.

"Ok second I expect you to be here in my office at 8am if your even a minute late I will not hesitate to fire you" I see Eren swallow nerviously 

"Third I expect you to do whatever I say without complaints and do it quickly I'm not a patient man" I stare at him "Any questions" He shakes his head nerviously. 

"Ok first thing I want you to do is take this to Erwin who is in a meeting one floor below us. I want you to take this have him sign it and bring it back" I look at the clock on my desk "You have 10 minutes" I stare at him "Well get your ass moving your time started already"

He quickly grabs the paper I was holding out and sprints out of the room like he had to take a shit really badly. I log into my computer and check my email answering a few as i wait on Eren to get back. A few minutes later I hear someone running down the hall then he rushes through the door slamming the signed paper down on the desk. I look at him with a glare then look at the clock seeing it only took him 8 minutes moving my eyes back up at him. He fidgets as I stare at him for a bit. 

"Not bad" Giving him a smirk then I see him smile and his eyes light up. It takes my breath away and I just stare at him realizing it's the most beatuiful thing in the world I have ever seen in my life.


	4. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really sorry guys I just couldn't write I work two jobs and I finally found the time to sit down and write this.

The month goes by well. Eren didn't slack off at all and he kept working his ass off everything I told him to do he did it quickly. I'm actually impressed but I would never let him know that.

I'm working on a stack of papers I have to read over and sign when Hanji bursts through my door with an obnoxious noise. I look up from what I'm doing and scowl at her. 

"What the fuck do you want shitty glasses." She just laughs and keeps going. 

"Are you coming tonight I sent you an email but you never answered it." I glare at her as she sits her filthy ass on my desk I shove her off as I answer her.

"That because I never read it I usually delete whatever you send me since all you send is cat shit and no I have too much work to do" She gets up off the floor making another obnoxious noise. I can feel a headache forming as I listen to her. 

"What your no fun Levi you work way to much be a normal person for once and take a break its Friday" Eren walks in as she is talking thinking finally I can get away from her but then she wraps her right arm around his shoulders. He looks startled by the sudden action but he seems to compose himself because he is used to this. 

"Eren don't you agree" He looks over at Hanji confused.

"What exactly am I agreeing to Hanji and it better not be something weird" Hanji laughs as she pulls Eren farther into my office. I send her a glare as she gets closer to my desk I really don't want her sitting on it again. 

"That grump right over there works too much and should hang out with me and Erwin" I keep glaring at her and my finger twitches as I get the urge to throw something at her. 

"Yes, I have to agree he does work too much, but in the same sense isn't that his choice to make now can you get off me" Eren pushes her arm off of him and backs up putting some distances between them. Hanji makes a pouty face then snorts at his answer.

"Sometimes you need to force people to have fun then they work better and I will do that Levi you know I will" I lean back in my chair crossing my arms glaring at them then I see Eren face looking so hopeful and that's what is breaking my resolve. 

"So you think I should go even though I have a pile of paperwork to get through Eren" He seems surprised I'm asking him but he answers me.

"Yes I do everyone needs a break but again it's your choice, Sir" I stare at him for another second then I give up "Tch fine but this is the only fucking time I'm doing this now get the fuck out I'm sick of seeing your faces" 

As Eren leaves, I could have sworn I seen him smiling but I couldn't be sure of it. I look at Hanji seeing her not leaving. She is standing there looking between me and the door where Eren left. I send her a glare and point my finger at her. 

"Not a fucking word or so help me I will throw something at you" She laughs then looks at me "Oh my god tonight is going to be so much fun"

She quickly moves out of the room as I throw a stapler at her and it hits the wall with a loud noise. I stare after her and notice everyone is looking at me so I walk over to it gripping it in my hand. I yell at everyone to get back to fucking work then I slam the door shut. I grumble as I walk over to where the now broken stapler is which is now all over the place. I bend down and start picking up the pieces off the floor. I hear the door open and someone walking in.

"Sir, Erwin wants these...." 

I was about to retort with something when they didn't finish their sentence but when I looked over my shoulder I see Eren standing there staring at me. I follow his gaze and notice he is staring at my...wait is he really staring at my ass. I look up at him feeling like this is a nice development. I mean sure I have seen him staring at me which was easy to ignore but this is a new level for him and it's getting harder for me to ignore this. I see he finally lifts his eyes up to my face and with some amusement I watch his face go red. He watches me as I stand up and walk over to him. 

"So Eren sense your done checking my ass out why don't you hand me that stack over I'm guessing he wants me to look them over and return them to him not like I have enough already"

He can't seem to form words so he just nods and hands me the stack. I take the stack and places it on my desk then turn around staring at him. I lean against it and cross my arms trying to figure out how to go about this. I could tell him to fuck off and threaten to beat him senseless if he does it again or I could see what he wants to do from here on out. I'm hoping he wants to take this farther I honestly don't think Erwin will have a problem with this but who knows with that man.

Jerking my head toward the door. "Shut the door we are going to have a little chat" 

He slowly moves towards the door and shuts it. He walks farther into the room but keeps his distance from me. He actually looks like he is ready to piss his pants so I walk over to him and run my fingers through his hair. 

"Relax and sit down I'm not going to kick your ass for catching you I just want to talk" I see him relax a little and he walks over sitting down. I move over to where I was before and stare at him trying to find the right words for this.

"So Eren we have two options here we could completely ignore what has happened and end it like that or we could not ignore this and see where this goes. I know which option I want but I want to know what you think and don't think about anyone else but what you actually want I will deal with it"

As I stare at him I notice his expression change a few times as he thinks about it. I hold off a chuckle as I watch it does he not realize he is basically an open book and why am I just noticing this. I can tell when the look in his eyes change when he comes up with a decision and I fight the urge to just grab the front of his shirt and kiss him senseless but I let him answer me.

"I want to try and see where this goes I have liked you since we met at the coffee house" I wasn't expecting him to tell me that I only noticed like two weeks ago he was staring  
"Alright give me your phone" He looks at me confused as I hold out my hand waiting.

"Um...why do you want my phone" I cock an eyebrow at him and just stare at him not believing what I'm hearing. 

"Oh, I don't know Eren why would someone who likes you ask for your phone use your head" His eyes widen as what I said finally clicks in his mind and he scrambles for his phone. He almost drops it while trying to hand it to me. I'm thinking how cute he is all flustered like this now I would never say this to his face but I can think it. 

I grab the phone and stare at it not believing what I'm seeing. HIs background is of me talking to Erwin. I turn it towards him and stare at him. I watch his face go red again as he stares at it. 

"So Eren want to explain this to me"

"What...Oh my god I'm going to kill Hanji"  
I let out a chuckle "Well let me join you honestly she could have taken a better one this is just bad why would you want a picture of Erwin of all people" I look back at Eren who is just staring at me. I shake my head and put my number in his phone then send myself a text so I had his number. As I hand him his phone I have a thought. 

"Hey maybe if I'm feeling like it tonight I might send you a better one" I watch as his expression as his mind come up with god knows what and he blushes. I think about how much I love making him flustered and how I'm going to keep doing that to him. 

"I would love to know what your mind is coming up with but I need to get all this shit done before tonight so why don't you take these back to Erwin he is probably wondering what is taking so long," I say as I hand him a stack of papers. 

He grabs the papers and runs out of my office. I catch Hanji watching him down the hall and then looks at me with curious expression then she smiles. I pull out my phone and text her before she goes after him like a vulture that she is. 

L: Leave him alone I will tell you later tonight I know you won't leave me alone unless I tell you. 

I watch her pull out her phone and I silently thanking whoever god is out there that she is obsessed with that thing and I gotta yell at her all the time to get off the damn thing. She smiles as she reads it then she texts me back.

H: Fine but you had better fess up to everything or I will bug him till he tells me you know I will.

L: Oh don't I know 

L: Oh and he said he is going to kill you for changing his wallpaper why would you pick that one its horrible Erwin come on now.

I put my phone down and start working on the mountain of paperwork I have to go through hoping to have it done the time I have to go home and get ready. I hear Hanji crack out laughing like a mad woman she is as she reads the text message and I hear my phone go off but I ignore it thinking today was a good day. It was a good day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it leave me a comment and a kudos. If you see any typos please let me know.


End file.
